One Thousand Sins
by Flutetuty
Summary: An unexpected intervention left Sasuke with a second chance to undo everything that Madara created, but by doing so, he must sacrifice his entire existence and become an enemy/savior to the Village Hidden in Leaves. Time Travel and AU.


One Thousand Sins

Summary: An unexpected intervention left Sasuke with a second chance to undo everything that Madara created, but by doing so, he must sacrifice his entire existence and become an enemy/savior to the Village Hidden in Leaves. Time Travel and AU.

A/N: I hope you like this twist that I placed into my story. I though it would be a nice change if Sasuke was the one traveling in time and not Naruto.

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."<p>

-Kakashi Hatate

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The First Lecture<span>

**By Flutetuty**

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.

The last survivor of the Uchiha clan was dead. Watching the scene unfold before them, the allied shinobi and kages pity the boy responsible for his death. Clad in a bright orange color, their hero and savior looked defeated as he held his former best friend in his arms. Nothing they could do or say could comfort him and stop his tears of sorrow.

Now all they could do was pray for a miracle.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand was angry.<p>

He was very angry with Naruto and the entire Village Hidden in Leaves. How dare they stop him from completing his revenge and razing the village to the ground. He had every right to punish them for the hell they put his clansmen, his brother, and himself through; however, none of it mattered anymore since he was as good as dead. He could not accomplish his revenge now that he was dead.

Walking towards the path to hell, Sasuke sneered at the Death God, as it looked at him with a mocking gazed. He knew that the God of Death was eager to devour his wicked soul that was corrupted with anger and hatred. Then without a second to spare, the monster seized Sasuke in his vile hand, before swallowing him whole.

Inside the Death God's stomach Sasuke went through hell.

He felt his soul being ripped to shreds as the vile creatures that lay inside the Death God's stomach tear him apart with glee. Then he was thrown into the ground in chains and watching in horror at seeing piles and piles of corpses being throw in front of him. Looking at the corpses in repulsion, Sasuke immediately recognized the bodies of his clansmen, his parents, and his brother. Staring at them in disgust, Sasuke understood immediately that the Death God and his henchmen were mocking him. They were forcing him to relive the killings of his clansmen and his family over and over again.

Watching this bloodbath and listening to the Death God's taunting words would have drove any man mad. Still Sasuke refused to give in and lose the remaining self-control he had left. His pride and honor was too powerful to be broken and this hell was nothing compared to the agony he went through in life.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha.

He depended on no one for help.

He was the avenger.

He was hollow.

Yet inside the Death God's stomach laid another presence.

* * *

><p>Observing the choices Sasuke made during his life, the man could only shake his head in disgust. It was obvious to him that Sasuke was misled and warped into the killer he is now. After all, it was child's play for an experience shinobi like Madara to trick Sasuke into blaming the Uchiha massacre and his brothers victimization on Konohagakure. But in spite of all this injustice Sasuke went through, the Death God was unfazed and showed him no mercy. The Death God refused to show mercy since his gluttony was valued more than saving a lost soul.<p>

Looking upon Sasuke once more, the man knew that his character would not tolerate such injustice. He was no coward and would face the Death God's anger head on. He did not see Sasuke Uchiha as a cold-blooded killer, but as misguided youth who was used as a pawn in the great conflict of ideals and values.

What he saw a young shinobi.

Who was misled and could no longer tell right from wrong.

Which forced him to pushed away people he cared about for the path of revenge.

When in reality he was losing everything he cared about as a result of the actions of one man.

Confronting Sasuke's tormentors, the man dispersed the evil creatures and made his known.

"I have heard a great deal about you Sasuke Uchiha. The accomplishments that you have done during your life are impressive." The man's voice drowned in the suffocating abyss. "Betraying your village at twelve years old, attempting to murder your former friend twice, killing your older brother in cold blood, and assisting Madara Uchiha with the slaying of several thousands of shinobi and civilians." He drawled on in annoyance as he pierced Sasuke with an emotionless gazed.

Snapping his eyes in response to the question, Sasuke became alarmed at the unknown presence in the abyss as his tormentors suddenly dispersed in a blinding light. Thinking that the Death God was playing tricks on him, he scanned the area and located the owner of the voice. Bracing himself for the worst, Sasuke launched an attack at the stranger, before being overpowered and thrown across the room. Glaring at the individual who threw him, Sasuke launched another attack at the intruder, before being overpowered once more and restrained. Angered at his defeat, Sasuke grind his teeth in frustration, as he fought against his bindings in a vain attempt to free himself before the owner of the voice approached him.

Only to be left speechless.

Watching the individual stepping out of the shadows, Sasuke became horrified at the man standing before him. Donning his red metal plating armor and wearing the Kohana's forehead protector openly, the tan man's towering form and cold impassive brown eyes terrified Sasuke to the core. As he pierce him with an emotionless gazed that held so much knowledge and wisdom. Moving back in shock Sasuke finally realized who was standing before him. After all, this man was known as a legend in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. He was after all the leader of the Senju clan and founder of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Shodaime Hokage.

Hashirama Senju.

* * *

><p>Recovering from his shock, Sasuke furiously glared at the sworn enemy of his clansmen. The man who Madara said was responsible for all the pain and humiliation the Uchiha clan endured. The man's who very ideals and visions droved the Uchiha to form a coup and their eventual deaths. Angered at his presence, Sasuke barrage one insult after another at the First Hokage.<p>

"How dare you mock me Shodaime-sama!" Sasuke spat with malice. "Is this your form of entertainment at my failure?"

He said as Hashirama watched the outburst with silence.

"Do you find it amusing that your village and its people destroyed and humiliate the Uchiha! Your foolish view of peace and harmony is the reason why we were driven to this state! The Uchiha will never be made submissive to the Senju clan. We will not be made into your puppets and be manipulated by your ideological views of peace and harmony in order to subdue us."

Sasuke ranted to Hashirama in anger.

"When I first founded this village," Hashirama responded calmly. "I had no intentions of disposing the Uchiha or any clans residing in Konohagakure."

"Lies! All lies!" Sasuke snarled angrily as he fought against his restraints. "Madara told me everything! He told me how the Uchiha were isolated from the village, attacked with rumors that we were responsible for the Kyuubi attack, then used by brother to spy and scheme against us, before you used him to massacre all my clansmen and branded him as a traitor."

"Although it is true that clansmen and your brother were mistreated by the village as a result of the actions of a few, Madara has only told you part of the truth." Hashirama said discreetly. "I will not force you to listened to what I have to say. It is your decision to decide whether or not you wished to learn to the truth. Yet you should considered listening to both of our tales, so you may decipher the truth for yourself." Hashirama said as Sasuke eyed him with suspicion, before raising his head in acknowledgement.

" Then let us start." Hashirama said with a clap of his hands as he and Sasuke vanished from the Death God's stomach. "To where it all began."

* * *

><p>Blinking his eyes in confusion, Sasuke stared at his surroundings and immediately realized that he was in the Uchiha Compound. Then he heard several loud explosions erupted in the Uchiha compound, before a wave a fighting began. Watching the fight take place, Sasuke was stunned because this fight-taking place was not the Uchiha massacre. He saw a young Uchiha Madara fighting against several other Uchiha that he did not recognized.<p>

Watching the young Uchiha's confusion Hashirama appear before Sasuke and looked at the bloodshed in front of him with a solemn expression. "A long time ago, you were told that I had defeated Madara at the Valley of the End. What many also do not know is that I sealed apart of Madara's memories into my own. What you are seeing before you is a portion of our memories that I had sealed away for safekeeping." Hashirama said. "When Madara betrayed the village, you clansmen fought against him and defended their loyalty and protected this village; however, unknown to them, Madara had sealed a portion of his mind into several of you clansmen."

"Then these Uchiha started to attack the village," Sasuke said discreetly. "Under Madara's orders?"

"Unfortunately your presumption is correct. Several of your clansmen began to violently and attacked the village." Hashirama stated as he turned and looked at the afterimage of his the Nidaime. "My brother immediately understood what Madara had done to your clansmen and executed the Uchiha who were unable to rid themselves of Madara's control. Hoping to restore your clansmen honor, my brother agreed to reward the Uchiha the Police Force duties so they could regain the villager's trust; however, we did not realized that Madara could transfer his mind from one vessel to the next."

"A jutsu similar to Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation? It seemed that I underestimated Madara's shrewdness." Sasuke thought to himself before realizing a flaw in the Shodaime's statement. "Then why was I not infected and forced to do his bidding when I first met him." Sasuke asked with a sneer.

"When you met Madara, the amaterasu your brother implanted into your right eye prevented him from forming any control on your mind. His selflessness had protected you from Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan, but such precautions were worthless since his younger brother became blinded with hatred." Hashirama said as the surrounding changed again. "However you cousin Obito Uchiha receive no such protections once he was dead. Using his corpse, Madara easily gain possession of his body and used it to plan the Kyuubi attack."

"The Kyuubi," Sasuke said in horror as he saw the Kyuubi's colossal form tower over the village, before attacking the village and killing many Shinobi and civilians.

"Being the original possessor of the Kyuubi, it was not difficult for Madara to recognize the change in the Kyuubi's chakra. He was easily able to sense the seals weakening at attacked the jinkuriki at their most vulnerable stage."

"What do you mean most vulnerable stage?" Sasuke shouted after processing this new information. "I was told that Naruto Uzumaki was the only jinkuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Then you were misinformed. The Kyuubi had two previous host, my wife and a member of her clansmen and mother to the present jinkuriki, Kushina Uzumaki." Hashirama ssid to the stunned Uchiha. "Knowing that the seal became its weakest during childbirth, Madara immediately seized the opportunity to gain possession of the Kyuubi and attack the village. He purposely did this so the villager and shinobi would recognize the impression of the Sharingan on the Kyuubi's eyes and blamed the Uchiha for the Kyuubi attack. Once the Kyuubi attack ended, the pieces fell into place. The villagers and the councilmen suspected the Uchiha of treason, your clansmen were isolated into a remote area of the village, but father became a problem towards Madara's plans."

"What do you mean my father?" Sasuke said angrily. "What did Madara do to him?"

"Your father in many ways possessed a noble character and intuition like your brother. He immediately suspected that someone was responsible for the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha clan's misfortunes. Ironically, your father was able to discover the truth, but before he could clear the Uchiha clan's name, Madara and Danzo attacked him. Destroying all the evidence of their crimes, Madara used this opportunity to possess your father's mind and ordered him to plan a coup d'état." Hashirama stated coldly. "Listening to Madara orders, Danzo agreed to help Madara by using his influence on the council to place more humiliating restrictions on the Uchiha in exchange for several Sharingan. Eventually as a result of the continuous persecution the Uchiha would be place under, Madara and Danzo both knew that many Uchiha would follow your father on this coup d'état willing."

"Then everything that happened with my brother and I." Sasuke said as he gazed upon his father's body and listen to his father's dying last words.

"Fell into place. Madara used you as a tool to control your brother and when he discovered that your brother's illness, he had you to dispose of your brother. He knew that you brother could not kill his younger sibling in cold blood and any control he attempted to place on him for future plans had ended in failure." Hashirama said as Sasuke began to become sick. "Your brother willing scarified his life so his younger brother could escape Madara's influence, but he failed. You became blinded by your grief and unknowingly sacrificed everything for the man responsible to all you and your clansmen suffering." Hashirama said as the memories faded and the two men returned backed into the Death's God stomach.

* * *

><p>"I want to asked you something." Sasuke said quietly. "How do you know all of this?"<p>

"The dead are always watching over the living." Hashirama stated. " Watching, but unable to intervene for the living."

"But why are you showing me all of this." Sasuke said as he reflected all of his mistakes. "I am dead and sentence to hell."

"You may have committed many wrongdoings while you were alive, but there is a way to undo all that has been done. When I was watching over the village, I noticed a young Uchiha bragging to his older brother on how much he wanted to become a police officer. He saw the Police Forces as protectors of the village and keepers of order." Hashirama said with a chuckle at seeing the small downcast smile form on Sasuke face. "In many ways I agreed with that child and I still believe he posses this same Will of Fire. Your clansmen were entrusted with the task of protecting this village, so wear your crest with pride and continue to maintain the safety and public order of the village. After all it takes an exceptional shinobi to prevent crimes that other shinobi like Madara commit."

"Hai Shodaime-sama." Sasuke said.

"Then take my necklace and leave this place. I will all of the reaming chakra to send you into to the past. Remember my words that those who stray from the path of righteousness have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive. Become that leader and stop Madara from fulfilling his plans." Hashirama said as he handed Sasuke the necklace, "and remember, what has happened in the past may not applied to the future once it is changed."

"I see." Sasuke said as he grip the necklace in his hand quietly.

"Good luck Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke heard Hashirama said as the Shodaime channeled the chakra through the crystal and Sasuke Uchiha disappear into a blinding light and was sent back into the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Forward:<strong>

"Your mission that I have assigned to you is vital to our plans. Do not fail it at all cost." Danzo barked at his best root ninja. Although he trained the boy from a young age, he could never trust him since he felt no loyalty from this root member. However as result of the number of failures from this mission that he assign to all previous root members, he had no choice.

"Infiltrate Orochimaru's base and retrieve the scroll he has seized from us." Danoz ordered. "That scroll must be taken before the Hokage's anbu reach it. Is that clear Hawk?"

"Hai Danzo-sama," Sasuke said bowing in respect to the elder shinobi. "I will retrieve the scroll as you have requested."

_As if I would follow your orders, you rotten old fool._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I also hope you guys enjoy reading my story, but please forgive my grammar errors. I am trying to find a good beta so if you know of anyone, please let me know. __I also haven't written for so long because of all the stuff happening in my life, but thanks to the help of my friends, I t started anew by writing this story so enjoy. _


End file.
